5-Hydroxy-1H-imidazole-4-carboxamide (henceforth also referred to as “Compound A”) is a compound useful as an anticancer agent (Patent document 1). For the purpose of providing stable Compound A, it has been proposed to make Compound A into an organic sulfonic acid salt (Patent document 2).